


In the Heart of the Jungle [Valki Week, Day 4- King and Queen]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post Infinity War, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), avengers infinity war fix it fic, infinity war fix it, infinity war fix it fic, king and queen ruling the world!, okay how many times will i rewrite that tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: “You are safe here, miss. The Black Order won’t find you here, I can assure you that.”There’s a look of honesty in the man’s eyes that gives a sense of comfort. Something she hasn’t seen in years. Amelia lets out a sigh of relief. All at once, she feels exhausted, but at ease. She hopes that this new place will be somewhere she can let herself finally get some sleep.“Thank you,” she closes her eyes. “For saving my life.”





	In the Heart of the Jungle [Valki Week, Day 4- King and Queen]

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for Valki Week. I am putting this here right now just because the word count is large and I hate pasting a long(er) fic on my blog.

New York City was always known to be filthy, but thanks to The Black Order’s infiltration, the city somehow became even more neglected and polluted than before. Amelia covers her nose and carefully sneaks down the dark and putrid alley. There’s a good chance nobody will spot her due to the new curfew ordered, but she’s not willing to take chances. It’s better if she uses the less noticeable streets.

She freezes when she spots a shadow no more than three feet in front of her.

_Crap! Who else could possibly be dumb enough to break curfew?_

The shadow moves closer in the dim streetlight and Amelia backs away swiftly.

He doesn’t seem to work for The Black Order. He’s not wearing any badges or the emblem on his collar, but he’s dressed _way too well_ to be a harmless bystander.

Amelia reaches in her boot and slowly pulls up her short knife. She winces when she realizes exactly how small it is. She thought it would be adequate weapon for self-defense. Now, she realizes how helpless she really looks.

The man keeps his hands to his sides and purses his lips.

“Are you running away?” The man perks up an eyebrow and eyes the girl’s ratty duffle bag.

Her eyes grow two times their size. “No, I’m-I was just…”

_BANG!_

The two jump back and look for the sound of the source.

“GET BACK HERE, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!” Two armed guards come barreling down the alley.

The man grabs Amelia’s arm.

“This way!” He pulls her to the end of the alley and they make a sharp turn.

“Where are we-AH!” Amelia shields her face when she sees the metal wall they are charging through.

They stop abruptly and Amelia braces herself before she stumbles over the man. They’re now suddenly in a gold trimmed hallway. A building she doesn’t recognize. This isn’t something she would normally find in the middle of New York City.  

“I-What? Where am I?” She winces at the suddenly bright light. Did they just walk through a wall?

He turns around and puts comforting hands over her shoulder.

“Don’t be afraid, you’re safe!” His blue eyes shift. “At least, I hope that’s what you were looking for.”

“What?” Amelia tilts her head.

“You were running from the night guards, I presume.”

“Yes,” she nods. “I mean, I wasn’t looking for any _particular_ kind of help, but…”

The man gives a knowing look and nods. He points to the hallway.

“Down the hall and to your right, you should find somebody there to help you. I would do it myself, but I need to go to this gathering.”

“Gathering?” She raises an eyebrow. Amelia feels a sense of unease. Did she make a good choice trusting this man?

“Oh!” His eyes widen. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s more like a meeting or conference.I just fill everybody in on what is happening outside and if there are any issues that need to be addressed.”

“Oh,” she blinks. She’s not quite sure if that put her at ease, but at the moment, she doesn’t feel in any immediate danger. Perhaps this is a step up from the “military training” The Black Order said they were going to put her through.

The man can see the tension didn’t leave Amelia.

“You _are_ safe here, miss. The Black Order won’t find you here, I can assure you that.”

There’s a look of honesty in the man’s eyes that gives a sense of comfort. Something she hasn’t seen in years. Amelia lets out a sigh of relief. All at once, she feels exhausted, but at ease. She hopes that this new place will be somewhere she can let herself finally get some sleep.  

“Thank you,” she closes her eyes. “For saving my life.”

The man gives a low bow. “Happy to help. It’s what we do here,” he takes her hand and gives a swift peck. “What’s your name, miss?” The man gives a charming smile.

“Umm, Amelia,” she takes her hand back. A bit stunned at the grand gesture he made.

“Well, _Amelia_ , welcome to New Asgard,” the man smiles. “A place of protection for anyone seeking refuge from The Black Order-

“There you are!” A dark haired woman dressed in the most obscure leather armor Amelia has ever seen comes strutting through. She only reaches below the man’s shoulders, but somehow carries the confidence of twice his size. “We have to leave now! Everyone’s waiting for you,” the woman peers over the man’s shoulder. Finally noticing there’s another person in the hall. “Who’s your new friend?” She frowns.

“Amelia,” The man motions behind. “I found her running from night guards.”

“Ugh, those bastards,” she rolls her eyes. “They’re getting worse now that they know people are hiding,” the woman hisses. “Anyway, welcome, Amelia. Make yourself at home and know that you are safe here.”

Amelia nods and thanks her. The woman grabs the man’s elbow and ushers him out.

“Wait!” Amelia rushes forward and halts the two. “Will you come back?” She shuts her lips tight when she realized how dumb or pitiful that might have sounded. As safe as this place feels, she has way too many questions to ask and she hopes her new stranger-friend can help her.

The man gives a gentle smile.

“I do hope so! I’m Loki, in case you need to speak with me.” He beams. “We should be meeting again, very soon!” The two leave without another word.

Her head is spinning when she realizes everything coming to her at once. She lets out a breath of relief and reaches for a wall to brace herself.   

_New Asgard? What is that?_

She takes a glance around where she’s at. The Black Order has talked about a violent gang in the city. They’ve been kidnapping large numbers of people, but nobody knows where or why. Everyone has been terrified. That’s why the curfew went up. They insisted it was for “their protection”.  

_This couldn’t be what everyone is afraid of. Is it?_

* * *

 

“I can’t go out, just yet.” Loki remains still in the sitting room and sinks on a couch.

Normally, Brunnhilde would rush him out. She would remind him how important it is to make public appearances. But she can make an exception for today. She can see the tension in his hands and closes the door leading to the auditorium.

Loki takes in a deep breath and trembles. He can feel a tear rolling down his face and leans forward. He rests his elbows on his knees when he feels the wave of emotions catching up to him. Brunnhilde’s heart clenches at the look of hurt on Loki’s face.

Loki has an extraordinary talent for concealing his emotions. It is a rare day when he wears his heart on his sleeve. However, after spending enough time around The God of Mischief, Brunnhilde is one of the few who can figure out what he is really thinking. That little girl had no clue, but Brunnhilde could see how sad Loki looked. The way his thumb kept brushing against his fingers. How his smile didn’t quite hold any genuine delight. It happens from time to time when Loki speaks with a runaway. It strikes him deep and he needs a moment to recompose himself.

No matter how many times Loki denies it, Brunnhilde can see that he has a vulnerability for these Midgardians. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have let them join the Asgard refugees Brunnhilde successfully concealed from The Black Order.   

She steps forward and sits by his side. Brunnhilde slowly reaches out and puts a comforting hand on his back. Loki leans in to her touch and winds his arms around her. They sit like this in silence. Brunnhilde doesn’t say anything to him. She lets his tears flow and waits for him to tell her what he needs. After a few more deep breaths, Loki finally sits himself up and speaks.

“That girl, Amelia. She was a _child_ .That was a child I just saved!” Loki clenches his fists. “No more than thirteen, but she had a military pin on her collar,” his nostrils flare. “Is The Black Order resorting to recruiting _children_?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” she shrugs. “They’ve been talking about a new program that is meant to...reprogram their recruits. Starting them off young _would_ give you obedient soldiers.”

“It’s disgusting,” he spits.

“I agree,” Brunnhilde nods.

Loki swallows and slowly pushes himself up from the couch.

“Brun, do you truly think I am doing these people any good?”

“What? What do you mean?” She furrows her eyebrows. “Loki, you’ve saved _thousands_ of people. Practically half of the city is under your protection! Why do you think you’re failing?”

“Because, I can’t do a single honest thing. I’m a fraud! All I’ve done is lie.” Loki throws his hands up in the air. “I lied to my brother about my death, and now he won’t even look at me without brooding!  I’ve lied to everybody about the infinity stones, and I would have lied to you if you didn’t find me!”

“Is this supposed to make me mad at you?” Brunnhilde crosses her arms.

“I don’t know! I just…” Loki takes in a deep breath. “I lied to that little girl, just now.”

Brunnhilde’s heart sinks.

_This is why he’s upset._

Things haven’t been easy for New Asgard, but Brunnhilde is confident that things will improve.

She purses her lips when she notices Loki’s hands are fidgeting, again. She stands up and reaches to comfort him, but Loki pulls back quickly.

“I told her she would be safe here, but we’re low in resources and capacity just keeps filling up! It’s only a matter of time before The Black Order rips this pocket dimension-

“Loki-

“No!” He stops her. “Don’t try to reassure me. I know that we can’t last long like _this_. I will disappoint everyone and I’m just holding it off.”

Brun steps forward and holds her gaze. His uneven breathing makes her heart rate speed up but she takes in a deep breath. Somebody has to be the calm one.

“You’re not a bad leader, by any means. You did the right thing calling your brother for help and Banner said so himself he’s really close to finding a way to speed up food production.” She can see his wandering eyes slowing down. The way he wets his lips and controls his breathing tells her he is looking for her to stay grounded. “We _will_ get through this. You’ll see.”

“But am I really helping them?” His voice cracks. “I keep refusing assistance from others-

“Norman didn’t care about anything you’ve been doing for the refugees,” Brunnhilde rolls her eyes. “He only wanted the credit-

“And it puts us in greater danger! He could have fixed everything. Maybe I’m no better than-

“Loki, listen to me.” Valkyrie grasps Loki’s shoulders. “These people are not like Thanos’s children! They didn’t come to us out of fear. They came to us because they were _afraid_ . Afraid of someone who took everything that mattered to them. Look at that little girl you just saved. She was _terrified_. Somebody that young should have nothing to fear. And it’s not just her, either. Everyday you risk your life for these people and give them a chance. They need someone like you to give them something to hope for.”

“I just don’t know if I can be what they hope for.”

“Darling, nobody else could do it better than you. You were born for this. To lead.” Brun slides her hand up and cups Loki’s cheek.“Thor said he could take the duty of Asgard but…” Brunnhilde rolls her tongue. “He’s going to be busy sorting everything out. We need someone to stay behind and look out for the Midgardians.” Loki looks up and gives Brunnhilde a look of interest. “Midgard, Earth to be more accurate, hasn’t been the same since Thanos.” Her thumb grazes over his cheekbone.“I think it’s about time New York had a King,” she smiles.

Loki leans into her touch and turns his head pressing a chaste kiss in her open palm.

Brun’s hand slightly muffles his voice when he speaks.

“Why do you have so much faith in me?” She can see him crack a smile.

“Because everybody else does,” she says simply. “And you showed me the same kind of faith, you know! When the ark was attacked, you were the first one to say that I was capable of protecting the rest of Asgard.”

“That’s because I knew you could.”

“And I know _you can_!”

Loki closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He’s calming down. His hands are steady and she can see him breathing at an even pace. Finally, he hums in thought and speaks up.

“I don’t know if I can do this alone.” His slender fingers slip up to her hand on his cheek and interlocks with Brun’s. “ I need someone by my side. Would you do that?”

Brun’s brown eyes widen.

“I-I don’t know-

“Would you, Brun?” He gives a gentle squeeze. “Would you be my Queen?” He meekly mumbles.

“Loki, are you-Is this a proposal?” Her jaw drops.  

“I didn’t intend for it to be.” He shrugs. “And I would understand if you don’t want this. It’s just that you’ve been by my side this whole time.” Loki lowers himself to his knees. Brunnhilde’s hand is still clutched between his.”My love,” he kisses the back of her hand, “I’ve confided with you my _deepest_ fears and secrets. Anytime I look uneasy or stressed you’ve been there to keep me standing. I have never trusted anybody as deeply as I trust you. If I’m going to see myself as their King, what better person to take the duty as their Queen than you?”

Brunnhilde can feel him trembling again, but this is a different feeling of worry. This is his confession to her and he’s terrified that she’s going to reject him. Mock him for looking so weak in front of her. How he is practically begging for her approval. Brunnhilde knows he would never resent her, for saying no, either.

Brunnhilde tightens her lips and releases his grip from her.

“Get up.”

Loki’s heart sinks, but he obeys. He tries not to show the look of hurt on his face. Her unreadable expression makes his chest ache.    

He opens his mouth, and freezes. He doesn’t even know what to say. Brunnhilde holds up a hand and stops him.

“No matter what I say to you, you would never truly believe you are worthy,” she says bluntly. It’s not a question. “You need to start believing it! That you _can_ do this. As their Queen, I want you to prove it to me.”

“Queen?” Loki’s lips twitch. “You mean you’re-

“I’m saying, yes! But you need to accept that title as sincerely as I will.” Brunnhilde reaches up and cups her hands in Loki’s jaw. He leans down so they are no more than inches away. “From now on, you kneel to _no one_. Do you understand?” Her brown eyes soften.  

He winds his arms around Brunnhilde and pulls her closer.

“I understand,” he leans forward and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Their lips part and Loki rests his chin on the top of her head. Brunnhilde presses her ear against his chest and listens to his heartbeat returning to a more steady rhythm.“But, my dear,” she hears the deep thrumming of his chest as he speaks, “don’t misunderstand me. I will _always_ kneel for you. Not out of weakness, but out of trust.” He cradles the back of her head.

Brunnhilde pauses for a moment and considers his words. She looks up to him and smiles at the peaceful look in his eyes.

“Then I will kneel, too!”

He kisses her forehead. “Fair enough,” he agrees.

“Not to rush,” Brunnhilde takes a small step back. Loki’s arms are still wrapped around her. “But, we _do_ have an auditorium full of people waiting for you. Are you well enough to go? We could postpone it if you need the time.”

“No,” Loki shakes his head. “No, I want to go.” He take’s Brunnhilde’s hand. “I want you there, too. Midgard should see their new Queen. They need to know that things are going to get better.”   

He tucks her hand in the crook of his elbow. Leading them to the door.

“And they will.” She claps her other hand over his arm.

They walk down the long hallway leading to his seat at the end. Crowds of people on each side cheering, thanking, and greeting them.    

Loki couldn’t hide the wide smile even if he chose to. It’s the first in a long time since he’s shown genuine happiness. They reach the end and turn around to face the audience.

Loki leans down to Brunnhilde’s ear.

“My Kingdom,” he murmurs while motioning to the thousands of people. Loki leans closer and places a soft kiss to her temple, “My Queen,” he breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
